1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to auto rack type railway cars and more specifically pertains to a folding door structure provided at the end of the car, which end is utilized for the loading and unloading of automobiles. More specifically it relates to a particular locking arrangement for hinged folding doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes hinged folding doors of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,446, Feb. 17, 1976, which can be stored in an out-of-the-way position with the end of a railway car open for receiving or discharging automobiles. In the closed position the doors also may be locked to prevent unauthorized entry. Latching devices for doors include structures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 952,411, Mar. 15, 1910; 1,003,642, Sept. 19, 1911; 1,548,707, Aug. 11, 1925 and 3,298,728, Jan. 17, 1967.
The present invention is different and novel over the aforementioned patents since it discloses a particular type of folding door structure which includes a latch and keeper combination adapted to lock the doors in either open or closed positions and exert an upward force on said doors to support them in a manner which relieves the hinge arms and associated structure from taking the entire load. Thus the structure and function of the present invention is markedly different from the prior art.